


Secrets

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione tried to pay attention but professor Binns was today proving to be too boring to hold the focus of the smartest witch of the age. Soft afternoon sunlight fell onto Hermione’s face history of magic was the last class of the day, even studious hermione was content to ignore Binns for once. Harry and Ron sat by Hermione’s side chattering away about that weekends quidditch match they had won against Slytherin. She started to daydream about that night a few weeks ago when she met Draco in the astronomy tower. A happy look crossed her face. 

A few rows away a certain Slytherin was watching her. Draco couldn’t stop thinking about her so he sat in class and smiled at her softly though she couldn’t see him. He pulled out a little piece of paper from his bag and started scribbling a note. He folded it carefully and slipped it into his palm.

Hermione missed Draco it had been over a week since they had seen each other. They had to be very cautious, a relationship between a former death eater and a member of the golden trio barely a year after the war would be a lot for people to bear Hermione and Draco both wanted a public relationship but knew it wouldn’t fly with any of their friends and family. They had made up and become friends a few months after the war ended and started dating towards the beginning of “eight year” at hogwarts.

Draco was getting impatient. Hermione was the best friend he had and not speaking to her for prolonged periods of time upset him. For secrecy’s sake they barely spoke around others. The only time they had seen each other in public was the holiday they both stayed at hogwarts barely any students were there, it was safe to spend time together in the library and common rooms.

As the class ended and everyone started to leave Draco quickly packed away his bag so he could make it to the door at a similar time to hermione. Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving the classroom when Draco crashed into her and deftly slipped the note into her pocket.

“Hey! Watch it.” said Potter angrily glaring at the blonde. Hermione steadied herself against the doorframe before looking up at Harry and Draco.

“I’m fine honestly.” she said trying to calm Harry and Ron down. Ron frowned

“She could have been hurt, you git” said Ron shaking his fist at Draco. Harry just shook his head.

“fowl mannered git.” He muttered.

“I’m not deaf” Draco said with a sneer before stalking off down the corridor. Hermione just shook her head. Honestly could Harry, Ron and Draco just stay out of each other’s way, Draco promised he would try not to aggravate them.

Hermione Rushed through the halls to Gryffindor tower to grab her study notes before dinner. Harry and Ron had continued on to the great hall. A million things rushed through her mind. As she leant to get her book off the floor beside her bed a small note folded into a delicate origami heart. The writing is neat and slightly cursive done in a smooth black ink quill.

our cupboard?

Now?

please

\- DM

His notes were always straight to the point and slightly unaffectionate, he had been taught and told from a young age not to show love or weakness and that made things a little bit hard for him in a relationship. Hermione smiled at the note. She dropped the book back on her bed and left her bag in the dorm. She ran down stairs and through corridors a small smile gracing her face. Eventually she made it to the corridor were the cupboard she and Draco made use of was found. She pushed open the door cautiously and was greeted by darkness. Draco was boredly staring at the wall waiting. The instant he saw her his face lit up.


	2. Part 2

Draco enveloped Hermione in his arms she smiled and sighed breathing in his scent. Draco gently tilted her chin up and captured her lips in his. Hermione smirked into the kiss and pressed herself closer to Draco. They clung to each other for the longest time before breaking for air. He instantly started kissing and nipping at her neck Hermione moaned softly at his actions and felt herself going weak at the knees. He softly pressed her against the wall of the cupboard and lightly nibbled at her sensitive skin hermione whimpered slightly and grasped his collar. She pulled his lips to her own and slid her tongue into his mouth. They wrestled for dominance for a little while before Hermione removed her tongue and started to softly nibble and suck his lip. It was Draco’s turn to be frustrated. He let out a soft throaty groan at Hermione’s actions and pressed himself closer to her which seemed impossible. Hermione’s hands were lost in his soft platinum blonde hair. They broke away only for air and held each other close as possible. Draco made swirling patterns on the exposed flesh of her stomach.

“I missed you” He said quietly. She grinned and leaned over to speak in his ear.

“I think you made that clear” She whispered seductively. Draco looked even more frustrated.

“It’s almost dinner” He whispered. Hermione looked slightly crestfallen and pulled herself away from him.

“Sneak down to the Slytherin dorms, please” He asked. She nodded but looked a little worried.

“Take Potter’s cloak, no one will see you. Ten o'clock.” Hermione nodded while wondering how Draco knew about the invisibility cloak.

As Hermione left the closet she saw peeves dart into one of the nearby classrooms. She adjusted her scarf and hoped it would cover her neck.

Peeves floated around classroom laughing maliciously and smirking at Hermione. Peeves then stayed to watch Hermione walk off and Draco peek out of the closet. He followed Draco down the corridors and towards the Great hall, only stopping to speak to the occasional portrait.

Hermione hurried into the hall and plopped into her seat just in time for dinner. Harry and Ron smiled at her.

“Was the library very distracting?” asked Ron grinning.

“We thought you were going to miss dinner.”

Hermione smirked to herself, oh if only they knew half of it. Draco hurried into the hall and made his way to the Slytherin table without as much as a glance at Hermione. Dinner was a boring affair for Draco and Hermione they were both sneaking glances and waiting restlessly for dinner to end.

Finally the meal was over and everyone filed from the hall.

Peeves burst from one of the doors in the hall and started gossiping with students. Hermione couldn’t have cared less until she heard her name. She scanned the hall for peeves. Harry and Ron walked beside her as she made a beeline for the gossiping ghost.

“Draco malfoy, yes I know no one could have thought.”

Peeves nattered away unaware of his impending doom in the form of Hermione granger.

A gaggle of third year girls sauntered up to Hermione. The hall brunette in the group grasped Hermione’s arm.

“ no one ever could have thought it- but he is hot who can blame you.” the girls around her all giggled. Then she realised what was going on. Thoughts thudded around in her head. She and draco had been super careful to make sure no one found out the secret. Then she remembered seeing peeves nearby when she left the cupboard earlier that evening.

Hermione sprinted from the hall as all the students uncovered her biggest secret. Draco saw her running and swiftly followed. He hadn’t the slightest clue what was going on. He was wholly unaware of the entire hall watching him chase the Gryffindor princess. Hermione jogged all the way down the halls to myrtles bathroom. Why did all of those girls assume she was just dracos plaything, this week’s girl in his series of many. He had changed. They were serious. A few tears started to fall.

Draco strode into the bathroom and sat next to her. He pulled her into his arms.

“My reputation is ruined.” She sobbed into his chest.

“They think you are using me” she started to cry harder. Draco held her tighter.

“I truly love you and that will never change. It doesn’t matter what people think. They will be proven wrong when we get married.” Draco softly but vexedly delivered his monologue seemingly unaware he had just said he wanted to marry her.

“The whole schools knows” muttered Hermione.

“Are you unhappy about that ‘mione?” Smirked draco.

“Happy but shocked. This isn’t the way I imagined people discovering our relationship.” Hermione suddenly went rigid.

“Your parents” was all she stammered out before turning pale again.

“I couldn’t care less about them and anyways mother will probably support me. Father is rotting in azkaban.”

Draco pulled Hermione granger to her feet and dusted her off. They walked outside together to face the music.

Draco’s favourite part of the day were the looks on potter and weasley’s faces.


End file.
